Long Night
by The Lilty Warrior
Summary: (TEAM AMERICA WORLD POLICE) Takes place after the movie. Sarah has a rough night - and help from a team mate leads her to talk to Joe which results in an understanding of feelings. Rated for some language and a light romantic situation.


Disclaimer - Matt Stone and Trey Parker created this awesome movie and it's characters!  
  
WARNING PLEASE READ: This fic is rated PG-13 Because of some swearing (though not overdone). Also as an added warning - there is a romantic scene involving kissing. Please don't complain because I have seen a lot worse under this rating (and rated R) on this website. I made sure to keep to the rules in terms of subject matter so there is NO SEX. This fic is actually pretty clean.  
  
On a side note - I am working on an NC-17 version of this fic which won't be on this fanfic site. When it is posted elsewhere, I will add a link (or point in the direction of) so that if anyone is interested in seeing the original version of this fic (and the way it was meant to be - which explains the shortened ending in this version) - they can have the option of going to the link and reading it. It will have a proper warning. Thanks :)

Final note - for the continuity pickers: I know there is no mention in the movie of Chris having been in the Marines - but I just threw that tidbit of info in the fic from my own interpretation of the character and not from official information. Chris seems like the Marine type (LOL)

Okay, read on and enjoy!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Long Night" - A Team America: World Police Fanfiction (JoeXSarah)  
Written by The Lilty Warrior (AKA Djehuti/Sparrow)  
  
A/N: This story takes place after the Team America movie when the team saves the world from the evil plans of Kim Jong Il.  
  
It was a party to remember among the World Leaders and Team America. What else could it be after saving the world from the evil terrorist plans of Kim Jong Il and the members of F.A.G? Hell - even the Koreans knew how to party after their dictator was defeated. The mood among the members of Team America was mostly celebratory as they flew home - courtesy of the US Air Force who came to pick them up. That fact alone was the only dampner on the situation. It reminded them that their home base had been viciously attacked - and that their aircraft were currently floating in pieces somewhere in the Pacific. It was a routine cargo trip of a military Hercules aircraft that was able to be diverted to pick up the team in Korea. A few hours into the flight later - the excitement and adrenaline wore off, leaving the Team exhausted.  
  
Sarah tried to make herself comfortable in the uncomfortable military issue seat. It was mostly a harness and metal bar affair that was far from first class. Through the ear defender headset that she wore, she felt more than heard the powerful and loud engines of the aircraft. The comm unit was silent and turned off for now, as most of the team seemed to have dozed off (or was trying to) after the rough mission. Sarah at the moment - couldn't sleep. She sighed, wishing that there was a window to look out of - but this Herc aircraft was mostly used for cargo transport - not joyriding. Sitting across from her, Chris was sleeping quite soundly by the looks of it. Figures...Sarah thought to herself with a slight smirk as she looked at the gruff Martial Artist. Only he could sleep like a baby on a crate like this.  
  
Next to Chris, Lisa was dozing with her head resting on Gary's shoulder. Her blonde hair had fallen over her face like a golden curtain. Sarah's look of amusment became one of resigned understanding. She was happy that her friend had found love again...it was just...it had just been hard letting go of her feelings for Gary. As she looked at the both of them - Gary even holding Lisa's hand as they slept - she realised that they really did make a good couple. Gary's relaxed sensitivity was a good balance for her friend's serious almost analytical approach to life. Yes Lisa knew how to relax and have a good time - but she still had a professional air about her even when she was at rest. Sarah had made peace with Lisa, and had resolved what she had been starting to think of as just a 'crush' on Gary. There really was no point in continuing since it was quite clear where Gary's feelings went.  
  
The newest member of Team America was sitting with his head leaning back on the the net behind him. He seemed asleep - hunkered down in the harness uncomfortably. She could see dried blood smudged on his forehead and face. God...the whole lot of them looked like they been through the ringer - scuffed up, bloody and dirty. Sarah couldn't wait to get back to HQ (what was left of it) and have a nice hot shower. She reached up to tuck a stray strand of black hair out of her face. She felt like a wreck....  
  
Feeling movement beside her, Sarah turned to see Joe fidgeting with a grimace on his face. She thought he had been asleep as well, but it turned out that he wasn't. He opened his light blue eyes squintily at her. She reached up to turn on her comm unit, opening a private channel. Realising what she was doing, he did the same.  
  
"Can't sleep?" He asked, once again, trying to find a better position in the sad excuse for a seat.  
  
Sarah shook her head with a wry grin. "No....I'm having about the same luck as you are in that department..."  
  
Joe cracked a small grin, scratching at some dried blood that was in his messy blonde hair. "I had forgotten how shitty flying in one of these things is....I'll be so happy to get on the ground I'll probably get down on my knees and kiss it.."  
  
Sarah chuckled, looking over her team mates sitting across from her.  
  
"Jeez...Chris is the only guy I know that can sleep anywhere...." Joe muttered with envy.  
  
"Must be from his time in the Marines..." Sarah replied, not having any doubt.  
  
There was another silence, and Sarah had the distinct feeling that Joe was eyeing her. She kept her eyes forward, however.  
  
"So.....still pissed off at Lisa over Gary?" The question was hesitant, unsure...but uttered just the same.  
  
Sarah turned her head to look sidelong at Joe - who was looking at her with a serious but questioning look on his face. She was now quite aware of how the Field Leader felt for her. She had been so oblivious to it before - and that irritated her. As an empath - how could she not see (or feel) it coming? Now as she remembered various instances - the fact was as clear as day. The looks he always gave her, the sound of him screaming her name over the comm link as her plane got shot down over the Pacific, the happiness on his face when she let him dance with her after the mission in Cairo...  
  
Shaking herself out of her own thoughts, Sarah smiled slightly. "No...that's done Joe....I realised how much of a bitch I was...and that there was no way that Gary would change his feelings for her...and..I really love Lisa like a sister. I just hate fighting with family..." She sighed wistfully as she turned her face fully towards Joe. "I'm okay...really.."  
  
Joe's face relaxed into a smile...and Sarah couldn't help but feel his relief...and his...hope? No...she musn't pry. Sarah forcefully cut her mental thread with him so she wouldn't sense anymore. She had to work more on that.  
  
"Hey...you look like you could use 40 winks....or at least attempt to try again.." Joe's voice chimed in her ear bud. She felt his hand nudge her arm and she looked at him questioningly. "You can use my shoulder as a pillow if you want....." He said almost bashfully. "Its' a lot more comfy than a metal bar..."  
  
Sarah looked at his face with growing amusement - she could see the start of a blush on his fair features. "Thanks Joe..." She said finally, decision made. Hesitating only slightly, startled to discover that it was almost nervousness - Sarah hunkered down in her harness seat and rested her head on Joe's waiting arm. After a moment, she closed her eyes with a grateful sigh - yes it was a lot more comfortable than trying to rest her head on the bar behind her.  
  
"Sweet dreams Sarah..."  
  
Sarah found herself grinning as she turned off her headset.  
  
No more movement stirred in the Hercules aircraft as it headed for home in South Dakota.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Even though Gary had told them of the damage he had found at the Team America HQ in Mt. Rushmore - it was still quite the shock to the other members of the Team to see their home base in ruins. They picked carefully through the debris as the group made their way through the hanger to the main control room. The mountain itself didn't sustain any damage of course, but the hanger, control centre and the common room was rubble. The doors used by the aircraft of Team America - which happened to be the faces of the Presidents on the mountain - had gaping holes which filtered in the setting sunlight into the gloom.  
  
Lisa looked around with wide eyes. "This is horrible.." she said softly. Gary nodded grimly but was otherwise silent. He had all ready seen the extent of the damage. "Thankfully the living quarters and other areas of the base were untouched..." He said to Lisa in quiet tones. The two of them spoke as hushed as if they were in a library. Sarah merely had a hand to her face in quiet dismay - Joe was standing behind her with hand raised, almost as if he wanted to put a hand on her shoulder but was unsure if he should or not.  
  
A snarl of anger echoed through the empty hanger - breaking the silence - as Chris kicked a piece of crumpled sheet metal. The material skittered across the blackened floor with a screech, causing Sarah to jump. "Jesus tittyfucking CHRIST!" He cursed loudly to no one in particular, eyes blazing behind his yellow eyegear.  
  
"That was exactly what I said...." A voice echoed in the large space.  
  
Five pairs of eyes looked up towards the silver haired man in a suit - standing at the top of the metal stairs that led into the common room.  
  
"Spottswood!" Joe grinned - glad to see that the Commander looked unhurt. Indeed, when the Team regained contact with him thanks to Gary while trapped in Korea - it was a great and welcome relief to all. The blonde team leader led the stampede up the blackened metal stairs as the group surrounded the Commander with a barrage of questions. Spottswood held up his hands to quiet them as he led them through what used to be the common room and up into the command centre. All the glass walls around the common room had blown in - causing the shards and fragments to crunch under their boots as they walked. Lisa was the only one not in uniform - still wearing the red chinese style dress and shoes that she had been forced to wear.  
  
"Who the hell did this?" Chris growled menacingly. "I'll blow the motherfucker's head off!" As if to prove his point, his hand went to one of the empty holsters at his belt. Finding that he had none of his weapons...he muttered darkly as he dug in a pocket for a cigarette and a lighter.  
  
"The person in question is dead Chris...it was a suicide bomber." Spottswood said in his brisk manner. "I believe it was Michael Moore...one of the protestors that was picketing infront of Team Base. He came in here with bombs strapped on himself....you can guess the rest.." The Commander said drily - with little humor.  
  
"Damn.." Chris bit out from around his cigarette - he wouldn't get a chance to dish out some revenge after all.  
  
"We'll be up and running again soon and heading back on missions before you know it Chris - then you'll get the chance to vent some frustration and blow someones head off..." Gary offered aimably.  
  
"Tch...you certianly did.." Came the growled response.  
  
"Guys..." Lisa sighed in irritation as they entered the control centre for most likely a debriefing on what had happened in Korea.  
  
Spottswood had overheard the bickering and turned towards them. "And he was very good at it, now..lets get down to business and DeBrief."  
  
Gary suppressed a groan of embarassment. Why the hell did he have to be reminded of the incident with Spottswood? God even regular conversation seemed to hold innuendo....he sat down tiredly in his seat and felt Lisa's hand on his arm as she sat next to him. He looked at her, and she winked - which made him smile slightly. There were moments where Gary still felt so new to the Team and out of place...indeed, he had only been recruited not even a month ago! But so many things has happened since then. Lisa's presence gave him comfort, and he was greatful for it. The others sat at the long rectangular table facing Spottswood, who was now sitting in his chair which never seemed to stay in one spot. The Commander moved from one end of the table to the other, eyeing the Team individually.  
  
"It's good to see you all back safe and sound.." Spottswood stated with a curt nod. "I have been in contact with the White House and preparations are being made to begin repairs to our base as I speak. Getting us back into the Fight against Terrorism is a must." The older man motioned to the wall panels behind him - where I.N.T.E.L.L.I.G.E.N.C.E was currently showing a view of the globe. Red dots showed the various 'hot spots' around the world where most war activity was going on.  
  
"Thankfully, we didn't lose our intelligence after all. Connections were lost because of the damage from the explosion...but the backup generators rebooted once some minor repairs were made..." Spottswood then proceeded to go over what had been happening with him since the attack on HQ - and then he turned things over to Gary, who then proceeded to explain to everyone how he arrived in Korea and successfully got the rest of the team free. The debriefing went as normal after that - as each team member reported various happenings in the mission.  
  
When Sarah got to the part about Kim Jong's panthers, Lisa turned to her in surprise. "You really controlled them with your mind?" She asked impressed. Sarah nodded with a grin.  
  
"She sure did...they just turned and attacked our captors behind the glass!" Joe said to confirm this, face beaming.  
  
The debriefing concluded a couple of hours later as the Team recounted the party after Kim Jong Il's defeat.  
  
"Good job Team, you all deserve some time for some R and R." Spottswood said, closing the laptop with which he had been typing up the reports. "You are all dismissed, now go get some rest." He added as he rolled his chair right out of the control centre and through the door where his office was located.  
  
Joe got up with a stretch. "God...I'm beat.." He yawned as he headed towards the door leading towards the living quarters. "Night all.,." The rest of the group got up, following Joe into the metallic hallway which led to their rooms.  
  
"I can't wait to have a nice hot shower.." Sarah said with a leisurely stretch. Lisa gave a murmur of agreement as she paused at the door to her room. Gary looked at Chris with a smirk. "Have a good night Chris.."  
  
"Fuck you, Actor..." Chris growled with a light punch to Gary's shoulder before he disappeared into his own quarters.  
  
Sarah and Lisa stared, and then looked at Gary who shrugged, rubbing his shoulder. He had an amused look on his face. Lisa looked annoyed at the fact that Chris was still acting like a jerk after all that Gary did for them. Sarah on the other hand, had a look of amazement which melted into understanding. "Men..." She muttered to herself. Even though Chris sounded surly...his emotions were anything but. Sarah sensed the martial artist's fatique, but under the harsh words lay a grudging respect and even admiration. She supposed that in his own way, the punch to the shoulder was a friendly 'see you later pal'. She just didn't get Chris sometimes - he seemed the most private of all of them.  
  
"Well I better turn in before I pass out in the middle of the hall...Goodnight..." Gary said rubbing his eyes tiredly.  
  
"Good night.." Sarah said as she turned towards her room. She had noticed that Gary had started to turn towards his room, but Lisa had taken his hand to lead him to her own room. Lisa waved, stepping into her quarters after Gary. "Sleep well Sarah", she called before shutting her door. Sarah closed the door to her quarters and leaned against it with a weary sigh. First things first, a shower, then a good night's rest.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
It was around 3am when Sarah suddenly jolted awake. She rolled over, intending to go back to sleep, but only managed another half hour of restless tossing and turning. Something was nagging at her - and she didn't know what it was. Getting up and pacing towards her closet, she grabbed her wrap around robe. The hem of it barely reached to her knees, covering up her spagetti strap night shirt and mini shorts. Slipping on a pair of skidproof slippers, Sarah left her quarters and wandered down the hall as if in a mental fog. Something was tugging at her mind, and it was only when she heard the crunching of broken glass beneath her feet that she realised where she was. She was in what was left of the common room. Sarah frowned as she stood in the twisted metal frame at the end of the platform and looked out over the darkened hanger. It was raining outside - from what she could hear - and thunder rumbled ominously after a couple flickers of lightning.  
  
Making her way slowly down the creaking metal stairs, Sarah picked her way carefully through the rubble in the hanger. She didn't know what she was doing in here...or why she had woken up in the first place. She really wished she could go crawl back into her nice warm bed and just sleep and forget all this nonsense. A raindrop fell on her face, causing her to look up through one of the ragged holes in one of the hanger doors. Wondering why the hell she bothered coming out here, Sarah turned to pick her way through the semi-dark back towards the stairs - when a flash of lightning illuminated the hanger in sharp relief - causing her to spot something caught on a piece of jagged metal. Bending down to inspect it further, she tugged what felt like a charred piece of fabric free to take a closer look. From what she could see the original color of the fabric was red. Suddenly it felt as if her mind was jolted by the lightning raging outside.  
  
It felt like the whole place had gone into some freaky rewind. Sarah reeled, not feeling the cold hanger floor when she fell. As she lay there - eyes wide and mouth in a silent gasp - the whole place seemed to reset as if time itself was going backwards, right up until before the attack on the base. She could see Spottswood through the glass of the common room as he spoke about an intruder alert into his vidscreen.  
  
"Oh my God.." Sarah whispered soundlessly. She remembered this...this was when they were under attack by the Derka Derka Terrorists while the team was flying out on a mission to take them out. That was shortly after Gary had left them...the Team morale had definitely been low that day. During the air fight with the Terrorists, Spottswood had suddenly announced that there was an intruder alert in the hanger and he was going to check it out. To Sarah - it felt like she was standing in the hanger at that exact moment, spotting an obese man in red with bombs strapped around his chest.  
  
"Hey Team America!" The man hollered. "I got something for ya!" He waddled until he was standing next to Spottswood's Limo.  
  
"What the hell?" Sarah heard the Commander distinctly shout from above.  
  
"PREPARE TO DIE!" Moore roared - pressing the red button on the remote he held.  
  
Sarah screamed and covered her face as the explosion rocked the hanger - assaulting her with a cacophony of shattering glass and the shrieks of rending metal. Pieces of Michael Moore went flying and she gagged as they flew right through her - body parts and clothing alike. The vision suddenly went dark - and she was barely aware of feeling the cold damp floor beneath her as she shuddered spasmodically. Her blood roared in her ears and her heart pounded against her ribs and her temples were throbbing in a merciless rhythm. She moaned pitifully - trying to figure out what had happened.  
  
Suddenly hands larger than hers gently but firmly tugged away the piece of charred fabric from between her clenched icy fingers. They knew just where to touch, smoothing along the tensed tendons and muscles - causing them to release and start to relax. Fingers gently worked into her palms until her hands were able to open flat against warm calloused hands. Sarah - unable to stop shivering - attempted to open her eyes a crack to recognise who it was that was helping her.  
  
"Joe?" She whispered. "Joe is that you?" She was unable to see the shape that was bent over her. She must have blacked out then..for when she came to..she could feel herself being carried by a warm solid body up the metal stairs and into the better lit common room. The lights were dimmer during night time hours but bright enough to see where one was going. Sarah groaned slightly as she tried to open her eyes again. She still couldn't see things properly but the slight scent of tobacco told her who her helper was - and the answer surprised her. She felt Chris lay her down on something - which she realised was the remains of the couch.  
  
"Chris....what?" She got out, starting to shiver involuntarily again as he released her.  
  
"Aw don't start this shit again.." Came the muttered response - but it was laced with worry. Sarah felt his hands rubbing her arms vigorously, trying to get her warm. Her eyes fluttered as they opened - feeling Chris touch her on the cheek as if checking her temperature. Chris moved his hand away when her eyes focused on his face hovering over hers. It took her a few seconds to realise that he wasn't wearing his yellow eye lenses. He had dark stormy blue eyes that were flecked with grey. At the moment - they looked more grey than blue in the sparse lighting.  
  
"Chris?" She murmured  
  
"What in the hell were you doing down there girl?" He asked with a gruff urgency - but Sarah sensed it was more of concern than anger. "And wearing only...uh..." His voice faded and Sarah remembered her state of undress with a flush of embarassment. She struggled to sit up, wrapping her robe tighter around her.  
  
"I'm not naked under this if that's what you are thinking.." Sarah uttered, feeling her face get warm.  
  
Chris let out a snort of laughter. "You're the mind reader around here...not me!"  
  
The two fell into companionable silence, Sarah looking down at her lap while Chris sat next to her on the couch. He looked like he had just woken up like herself - wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of army green camo sweat pants. Unlike her however, he had a better choice of footwear with his boots on. She wondered how she avoided getting her feet cut up on the glass wearing only her slippers.  
  
"I saw..." Sarah didn't realise she had spoken out loud until Chris looked at her with a questioning frown. She looked at him with a shudder of disgust. "I don't know how...but I saw what happened when the suicide bomber blew up this place..." She shook her head attempting to erase the memory..even though she knew that it would never go away. She could forget about it, shove it into the back of her mind, but there it would always be. Chris didn't say anything at first, but merely lit up a cigarette, eyes clouded in thought.  
  
"Well I sure as hell wasn't expecting on seeing you convulsing and screamin' like that when I decided to take a stroll...nearly freaked the living shit outta me.." Chris said finally after taking a long drag on his smoke.  
  
Sarah found herself smiling inwardly at that. This just proved that under that gruff don't mess with me exterior, Chris was just a big softie. She didn't say that outloud however since that would only be rewarded with a surge of cursing and fierce denial.  
  
After another silence, Sarah smiled tiredly. "Thanks Chris..."  
  
Her team mate looked at her, dark eyes glinting in hidden amusement behind the seriousness. "Anytime."  
  
The two of them sat together quietly in each other's company for another short time, before Sarah decided to break the silence. "So what's between you and Gary? You don't seem pissed off at him for no reason anymore..." She wondered.  
  
Chris looked at her for a moment with narrowed eyes as he took a leisurely drag on his cigarette, but it wasn't a hostile gesture. "Let's just say we came to...an understanding." He said finally - and that was all he said on the matter. He looked away from her then, breaking eye contact and Sarah wondered if it was because he thought she would be able to read his mind. "So did Joe get the balls to tell ya to your face yet?" He asked suddenly, flicking his ashes absently to the floor. Normally he wouldn't have done so like that in the common room - but the place was blown to shit anyway so who cared?  
  
Sarah tilted her head to rest on the back of the couch, looking up towards the ceiling. She noted the sudden change in subject but decided just to leave it as it was. "When we were trapped in the room with the panthers...he told me that he loved me."  
  
Chris let out a short bark of laughter, apparently amused. "Leave it to him to reveal something like that at the worst time imaginable..." He looked at Sarah with a shake of his head.  
  
"I just don't know what to think..." Sarah sighed.  
  
"I think you do you were calling out for him earlier.." Chris noted in a surprisingly soft tone which caused Sarah to look at him in curiousity.  
  
"Chris....have you ever been in love?" She asked suddenly.  
  
The Detroit native's eyebrows rose, clearly not expecting that question. "Yeah I guess....uh nothin' overly serious though. Uh...not in the marryin' kind I mean..." He muttered hesitantly. "During my time in the military I didn't have the interest in makin' the commitment and settle down with a woman somewhere...So I had the usual flings an stuff with chicks around the bases I was posted at..." He admitted finally at a mumble, running restless fingers through his spiked closely cropped hair. The light shining on it made the flecks of silver more noticeable in the dark grey strands. Sarah wondered then how old he was. He didn't look like he was that much over 40...perhaps 35 at the youngest.  
  
She sighed, looking at her hands folded in her lap. "I've just been thinking a lot about stuff lately..." She quieted, trying to put into words what she wanted to get out. Chris in the meantime was quiet, eyes watching her in the dim light. "I had thought I loved Gary...and maybe in a way I did...but now I just think it was a silly crush. Stupid huh?" She didn't wait for Chris to respond. "After Joe telling me about how he felt for me - I kept thinking back to all those times when he was sending off signals I just didn't seem to pick up. Why didn't I see it sooner?" She shook her head in frustration. "I care for Joe deeply yes....but now I'm so confused...I mean...when he told me how he felt with those panthers ready to rip us to shreds all I could think about was him. Not Gary." She wrung her hands in her lap slightly. "I stepped infront of him, mindless of my own safety to face down those panthers and all I could think about was saving his life. Joe didn't think I could mentally control the panthers...even I didn't think I could...but my emotions fueled my thoughts I guess and it just...happened."  
  
Chris nodded, dropping his cigarette butt and grinding it with the heel of his boot. "Why don't you go and tell him all this?" He asked softly.  
  
Sarah looked at him in bewilderment. "What...right now? In the middle of the night?"  
  
Chris shrugged. "Why not? No time like the present....might as well get it over with or you'll never get any sleep..."  
  
Sarah paused for a moment, then smiled with a shake of her head. "Chris, you make a good counsellor you know that?"  
  
Chris looked at her with raised eyebrow and laughed - the grin on his face making him seem younger all of a sudden. "Aw shaddup...you gotta be shitting me." He stood up with a stretch, then reached down to help Sarah to her feet. "Ya sure you're all right?" He asked, seeing her nod. "Good..let's get going...I'm going to go get some shut eye.." He walked with her through the wrecked common room and control centre, then held open the door for her as she led the way into the living area.  
  
They walked the rest of the way down the hall in silence...and Sarah paused in her step as Chris reached his door. Before he could step through - she found herself giving the martial artist a brief hug. "Thanks for listening Chris.." She said muffled against his shirt. She stepped back and could have sworn that Chris' face was a ruddier shade. He looked at her, at the floor and then at his door before looking at her again.  
  
"Aw get goin'.." He muttered crankily..though his eyes showed the exact opposite. Maybe that's why he always wore those yellow shades..Sarah thought to herself. So that it would be harder to read him by looking at his eyes (which at the moment could be read even by a non empath). She chuckled slightly as she turned to continue down the hall. "Good night Chris.." She said before he shut the door with an affirmative grunt. With a sigh, she gathered up the nerve and walked to the end of the hall where Joe's door was. It was now or never....  
  
With heart pounding against her ribs, Sarah bit her lip and reached up to knock on the door. After a minute of no response, she knocked again. Shortly after that - the door opened to reveal a sleepy Joe rubbing his eyes. He was wearing a rumpled grey button up shirt which was half done up and navy blue boxer shorts by the looks of it. Leaning against the door jam and squinting at her in the brighter lights of the hallway, Joe's face immediately grew to one of concern when he saw she was still in her sleepwear. Something must be wrong if she didn't even take the time to get dressed.  
  
"Sarah? What is it? What's wrong? It's around 4:30 in the morning..." He asked as he became more awake and spotted how pale she was.  
  
"I....we...need to talk." Sarah said nervously.  
  
Anyone else would have asked if it could wait til morning...but not Joe. The blonde nodded and opened the door wider to let her in. "Sure..." He murmured softly, eyes still worried as he guided Sarah inside and shut the door. He led her to his bed and she sat down, still feeling the warmth on the sheets from where he'd been sleeping. The main light in his room was turned off, but there was a warm glow from the small bedside lamp on a desk. Joe kind of blinked at her for a few moments before turning and hastening to the bathroom, coming back with a glass of cold water. While she drank greatfully, he pulled up a seat from his desk - sitting directly infront of her.  
  
"So what's up?" He asked leaning forward and resting his arms on his knees.  
  
Sarah stared at him, fidgeting the empty cup between her hands before placing it on his bedside table. God, he wasn't even annoyed at the fact that she had woken him up in the middle of the night when it wasn't a true emergency. Realising it was for her own reasons...she felt a sudden inexplainable rush of childish guilt. Here he was, eager to listen - looking at her with his large blue eyes filled with such utter devotion. It just reminded her of the depth of how he felt for her. She almost felt like she was taking advantage of him waking him up like this.  
  
She felt tears prick her vision and she shook her head. "I'm so sorry..." She whispered, lowering her head and raising a hand to her face. She felt embarassed now for suddenly getting emotional like this.  
  
"Hey.." Joe said, bewildered now as he got up out of his seat and leaned over her. Placing his hands on her shoulders he tried to hunch down to look into her face - then giving up, he sat next to her on the bed. "There's nothing to apologise for. Uh..if it's about waking me up - I'm okay really." He stammered slightly, trying to be consoling. "You can talk to me about anything Sarah.."  
  
Sarah shook her head feeling foolish, looking at him sadly. "It's not just that...I just.." She sighed, eyes averting. "I...I've been having a rough night.." She got out, kicking herself mentally for not getting to the heart of the matter.  
  
Joe nodded, brows furrowing slightly. "Had a bad dream?"  
  
"Sort of...I..woke up about 3 and I wasn't able to get back to sleep..." Sarah than proceeded to tell him of what followed - from finding the piece of cloth to Chris finding her in convulsions on the floor. Joe's eyes widened in horror at this when she described the disturbing vision in detail.  
  
"Dammit Chris..." He hissed in sudden anger - the first he'd shown since he let Sarah in his room. "Why didn't he wake me?" He shook his head at Sarah - showing he wasn't mad at her directly. "God Sarah.....I..." He said softly, reaching over to take her hand. Sarah welcomed the warmth of the gesture. "That sounds horrible...I wish you didn't have to go through that.." He said finally with a sigh. He didn't understand how her mind abilities worked. Hell - he hadn't really believed she had any...not until recently. Now he didn't have any doubt that she actually did have some psychic ability. This episode definitely proved that.  
  
"I'm not really sure how it happened..it...it was almost like the memory of what had happened was trapped in the object and I just, tapped into it somehow. It's never happened to me before.." Sarah said thoughtfully - feeling slightly better about talking about what happened and thinking of some reasoning behind it. Even though Chris had found her....she never told him what had happened fully in great detail. Though in a way - Chris all ready understood without her telling him. "It scared me..." She admitted then, looking down. "I didn't know what was happening to me.." She shuddered a little - trying to shove the horrid images into the back of her mind. But like being in an accident - the images kept replaying in her mind like a demented movie.  
  
A warm hand gently touched her chin and raised her face. "Sarah.." Joe murmured, wiping the traces of tears from her cheeks. "It's okay...." Sarah stared into his face - so full of concern for her. Suddenly before she could stop herself, she threw herself into his arms and buried her face into the collar of his shirt - sobbing out the pent up emotion from the entire night. Joe quickly wrapped his arms around her shaking form, rubbing her back gently. He really didn't know what to say, but then decided that words weren't needed at the moment. Sarah's arms were tight about his waist, and with her face pressed to his shoulder, she could smell the subtle scent of his shampoo and aftershave. Feeling gentle fingers smoothing through her hair, she started to calm down until she was able to talk again, sniffing slightly as she got a hold of herself.  
  
"I'm sorry.." She murmured brokenly against his shirt. She could feel Joe shaking his head as he rested his face against her hair.  
  
"Don't be..." He said softly next to her ear.  
  
"No no...I'm sorry I didn't realise your feelings sooner....I must have hurt you so much...and I feel horrible for it.." Sarah said in a tearful rush. She could feel Joe's surprise through the subtle way his body tensed. "I was distracted over this foolishness over Gary...I should have seen it...I'm sorry I hurt you Joe..." She relaxed her grip from him so she could lean back and look at him in the face. His eyes were wide, but filled with multiple emotions. Sarah lowered her head. "You have every right to be upset with me for acting like I did....I guess what I want to say is...I really do care for you Joe...perhaps deeper than I thought. When we were in Korea - I was willing to put my life on the line for you...it wasn't just a team mate thing either. All I could think about was you Joe. Not them or Gary....just us."  
  
She didn't look up to see his face, but she heard Joe's soft intake of breath. "You mean the panthers..." He whispered.  
  
Sarah nodded. "When you told me you loved me." She looked up then, seeing the dawning understanding on his face.  
  
Joe's face slowly brightened into a smile, taking her hands in his. "You mean....you thought about us...together..really?" He was so excited he could barely talk. Sarah found herself smiling at his expression and she nodded slowly.  
  
Now it was Joe's turn to hug her - and she found herself laughing slightly as she returned the embrace. "Oh Sarah...." She heard Joe breathe close to her ear. She shivered slightly as she felt a gentle kiss against the curve of her neck - making her skin tingle. "Sarah, I love you so much!" Joe's sigh was warm against her skin. She responded to this by bringing her arms up around his neck, running fingers up into the soft blonde strands of his hair, slightly mussed from sleep. Another soft sigh told her that Joe liked that - and she felt another soft kiss closer to her jawline this time. They sat cheek to cheek for a few moments enjoying the closeness, before Joe moved away.  
  
Sarah looked into his eyes amused by the bashful questioning in them. Joe almost looked like a shy school kid. She felt her face grow warm as her mouth quirked into a slight smile. "If you are wondering wether or not to kiss me....I don't mind.." She said softly, reaching up to run a finger along his jaw - finding it endearing how he quivered slightly when she gently brushed his lips with her thumb. Joe's eyes seemed alight as he grinned briefly with a nod. Sarah smiled back, allowing her arms to drape around his neck. Their faces, only inches apart, slowly moved closer.  
  
Allowing her eyes to flutter closed, Sarah felt Joe's warm comforting arms wrap around her middle seconds before she felt his lips brush her own. He was very gentle about it - and took his time. The soft sweet gentleness of his kiss made Sarah feel warm and languid - as if her body was filled with honey. She seemed to melt into him, and time seemed to disappear. She didn't know how long they embraced like that - savoring the taste of the other...but too soon to her, they broke apart for air. Their breath's mingled between them and Sarah's heart raced over what she had just shared. She didn't know if it was her imagination or not but it felt like Joe was shivering in her arms. Now that she thought about it - she might be shivering too.  
  
"I think....I should go..." She said then, moving back out of Joe's arms, but not letting go of his hands. She saw his questioning look and smiled, red creeping into her cheeks. "I'm happy that we shared this...really I am...but I think at the moment it's too soon to share more you know?" She ducked her head bashfully. She hoped he wouldn't mind if they took things slow. She didn't want to ruin anything by making foolish mistakes and causing regrets.  
  
Sarah then felt Joe reach up and stroke her cheek. She looked up to see him looking at her with patient understanding. "It's okay Sarah...this kind of thing is meant to be savored...I don't mind if you want to go back to your room...it's okay.." He reasurred. Sarah's heart swelled...it wasn't every day one meeted a guy as considerate of this. She appreciated it so much. She got up off of the bed, and Joe followed her to the door. She touched the doorknob...hesitated, than turned to look at him.  
  
"Thanks Joe....I'm glad I came to see you..." Damn....why couldn't she say it, even though she was feeling warm from her head to her toes - and her heart was beating fast.  
  
Joe smiled, seeming to understand. "Have a good sleep Sarah - I hope you can after all that's happened..."  
  
Sarah sighed with a tired smile. "I'll be fine...I'm exhausted so I'm sure I'll be out before I know it."  
  
"Well, if you need anything...don't hesitate to wake me okay? I mean...if you end up having to sleep here...I um.." Joe's face turned red. "You can sleep on that chair over there..it folds out into a mat like a futon..." He pointed it out.  
  
Sarah, touched by the Nebraska native's sweet nature...stood up on her toes to gently kiss Joe on the cheek. "Thanks.." She whispered softly. "You are so sweet...one of the many things I love about you.."  
  
Joe beamed, opening the door for her. "I'll see you tomorrow..uh...later today.." He corrected himself, looking at his watch. It was nearly 5am. Sarah let go of his hand to exit his room, and smiled at him with a small wave as he closed it. She looked at the closed door for a moment and turned to head back to her room - feeling like she was floating rather than walking. It felt as if a weight had lifted off of her shoulders - and all because of Joe! She felt - and she felt at peace somehow.  
  
As she crawled into bed, curling up in her blankets with a relaxed sigh - she couldn't help but think about what a long night it had been...but there was always tomorrow....and there always would be Joe.  
  
THE END


End file.
